Wilhelmina Shakspe
Wilhelmina Shakspe ''(ウィルーエルミナ シャクスプ Wiruuerumina Shakusupu)'' is a member of the Solis Knights, an order of wizards dedicated to balancing the darkness and light - evil and good - in Ishgar. She uses the rare Take Over: Dramon Soul to transform into a variety of different forms through Partial Take Over; this unique use of her magic gives her a large amount of versatility in and out of combat, and has led to her title Tempest Empress ''(あらしじょてい Arashi Jotei). When becoming a dragon, she uses the elements of a storm, and as such has access to a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilises the wind, air and lightning, known as Typhoon Dragon Slayer Magic. Born and raised in Belphegor, the State capital of Sloth in the Federal States of Sin, Wilhelmina - many shorten her name to '''Hel '(ヘル Heru) a nickname which also showcases her power ''-'' was the child of two state politicians, who were very rarely in the city at the same time. She spent most of her time with baby sitters, but when she was with one of her parents, she would constantly question them about the deals and laws they were making, defending or destroying. By the age of seven, she was already more knowledgeable in politics than most adults, and this knowledge still aids her today. Appearance Personality History Magical Abilities Take Over: Dramon Soul Take Over: Dramon Soul (, Teiku Ōbā: Doramon Sōru lit. Confiscation: Ultimate Monster: Wild Dragon Spirit) is an advanced Caster-type Transformation Magic, which is classified as the form of Take Over. As the type of Take Over, this Magic allows its users to harness the powers of immensely strong beings, the Dragons, breaking all the canons of humans being inferior to this mighty race. This form of Take Over is considered as one of the most powerful forms of this Magic, as its users are able of controlling the souls of Dragons, one of the most powerful races known through the Earth Land, and utilise their own powers like they were the user’s from the very beginning; not stopping on that, Dramon Soul revolves around the takeover of any draconian creature, which exist, being it a Dragon, Lindworm, Naga, Wyvern and other similar reptilian-esque creatures. Take Over: Dramon Soul, because of its mechanics and unique nature, is classified as the Ancient Spell and Lost Magic, considering the fact, that nowadays it is a true miracle to meet a practitioner of such kind of Take Over. Ancient, dangerous and hazardous Magic in its essence, Take Over: Dramon Soul grants its users with a marvellous and incredible power, which cannot be controlled by everyone. The Mages, who are using this Magic, are known as the Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers (, Fifusu Jenerēshon Doragon Sureiyāzu lit. Fifth Generation of Dragon-Destroying Magicians: Hybrid Concept of Dragon Humans), as those humans, that have Dragons literally sealed within them. Within such state, they are able to manifest extreme powers due to the immense Magic Power they now possess; also, they are granted with the possibility of using the infamous Dragon Slayer Magic, the ultimate weapon for destroying the Dragon kind and any obstacle on the path of the caster. With all of this, Take Over: Dramon Soul is the source of absurdly enormous strength, which cannot be possessed effortlessly and without drawbacks. * Etesia: '''Etesia is the name of the female dragon Hel has access to through her magic. The full transformation takes the form of a mostly white lizard-like creature, about twenty feet tall and about seventy feet from snout to tail. Down the spine of Etesia there is a row of golden spines that crackle with electricity. Around the dragon's head, many horns jut out from the skin, swept backwards like grass in the wind. These horns are also gold and glow fiercely. Etesia's underbelly is much darker colour, a grey that is close to black. This colouring camouflages her against the storm clouds she can create - even the yellow glow of her head can be mistaken for a lightning bolt. From the same joint as her forelegs, a pair of wing sprout out of Etesia's body. These wings are functional, however by themselves cannot lift Etesia's massive body. To assist the wings, Etesia produces winds that carry her to her destination much faster than any wings could, and uses her wings for more fine control over her travel in the air. This means Etesia can fly in any direction she wishes, whether or not it seems possible; sideways, backwards upwards and downwards are all just as easy as forwards. As a dragon, Etesia is equipped with a number of ways to fight, both physical and magical. Her overwhelming size and strength make her large claws a devastating weapon, as well as her huge jaws. Her magical abilities come in the form of atmokinesis. In order to transform, Hel must send her magic throughout the entirety of her own body, and coat it in a layer of magic. By using the dragon sealed within her, Hel can reform her physiology into that of Etesia through sheer force of will. Each of the five Partial Take-Over's Hel can use have their own unique spells for Typhoon Dragon Slayer Magic; when as Etesia, Hel can use all the spells of the five elements. ** '''Atmokinesis: When in the form of the storm dragon Etesia, Hel has the ability to manipulate all of the components that makes up a storm; this includes manipulation of the weather in general, due to the many types of storms that exist. By extension of this ability, Hel can control much of the world around her in a multitude of different ways. The full Etesia transformation can manipulate each component separately - wind, water, lightning, ice and heat - and together. Each of the five partial take-overs can manipulate one aspect each. Atmokinesis at its most basic level is the control of airborne particles of air and water, which are mixed and moved in different ways to produce different effects. Aerokinesis, or air manipulation is performed by Hel mentally controlling the gases that form the chemical mixture known as "air" and then moving them in a way she finds desirable. This can range from simple gusts to huge tornadoes or intricate levitation of specific objects. Through a similar process using water molecules in the form of water vapour, limited hydrokinesis is initiated. This can be used to form drag rain from clouds, create and control clouds or materialise water from the air - direct manipulation of bodies of water is impossible using this ability. By ionising the air and creating plasma to flow an electrical current through, Hel can also use electrokinesis. These electrical powers are predominantly used from clouds, but can be used directly from Hel's body while transformed. The manipulation of ice is called cryokinesis, and is similar to hydrokinesis in theory - they use the same molecule, just a different state of matter - but in practice the ice created by freezing water is very difficult for Hel to control in large amounts. To compensate, she simply breaks it down into small pieces, similar to hailstones, and moves these around to attack. The final aspect of storms is heat, and the control of heat is known as thermokinesis. Thermokinesis is performed by regulating the vibrations of molecules and atoms - increasing the amount of vibrations increases the temperature, and decreasing the the amount of vibrations lowers the temperature. * Titania: '''Through a Partial Take-Over, Hel can transform into a form that she dubs "Titania". This form causes Hel's back and dorsal area to become coated in scales. This is followed by the rapid growth of muscle around her shoulders while large wings sprout from her shoulder blades. The strength of these wings allow fro crushing physical blows: due to the wingspan of eight metres, they also drastically increase the range at which Hel can fight. While in the Titania form, Hel gains her ability to manipulate the air in the form of destructive storm-class winds. Hel combines this wind control with her wings to fly at incredible speeds and batter all her surroundings at a thought. ** '''Updraft: '''By sweeping her arms forward and the swinging them upwards, Hel can send wind forward at a high speed before launching anything caught in said wind upwards. While not a direct attack, this can be used as a set-up move before a more powerful attack. ** '''Spiral Dart: A small twister of wind that is formed on Hel's hand. It is then rotated to be horizontal, and fired towards the opponent. They rotate so fast they can literally tear through stone - or flesh. These darts can be fired off at a rapid pace, acting like an assault rifle of air. * Oberon: Another Partial Take-Over, Oberon gives Hel the forearms of a dragon. With these arms, she can control and manipulate lightning and electricity at will. * Miranda: Miranda is again a Partial Take-Over, and when activated gives Hel the ability to manipulate heat, alongside the head of a dragon - this includes creating fire and ice, without the ability to control its movements once formed. * Ariel: A transformation that causes the tail of a dragon to sprout from Hel's lower spine, and allows her to control water vapour, mist, fog, clouds and rain. * Umbriel: The final Partial Take-Over that Hel has access to, Umbriel morphs Hel's lower legs into those of a dragon, and grants the ability to control frozen water in certain ways - Hail and snow, predominantly. Physical Abilities Equipment Trivia * As a Solis Knight, Hel is linked to planet - in this case Uranus. ** The majority of Uranus' moons are named after Shakespeare's characters; the five major moons form the name of the Partial Take-Overs Hel can use. ** Uranus was also The Sky in Greek mythology, and that serves as the connection to her magic. * Hel's name quite blatantly comes from William Shakespeare: ** Wilhelmina is a feminine form of William. ** Shakspe is an alternate recorded spelling of Shakespeare. * The Titania spell has no connection to Erza Scarlet's title - in fact, I only realised the connection after the concept for the character was already fully formed. * Her appearance is of Tsukimi Kagamine from Sara Sara Sasara. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Wind Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Solis Knight Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Water Magic User